Writing Fanfiction
by XxBloodFromOutMyVeinsXx
Summary: A guide to writing fanfiction. Helps with writers' block, etc. R&R, please. Rated T, because I rate all my stories T, just in case. It's probably more of a K or K plus though. Might not ever be more than one chapter.


Chapter 1. Writers' Block

**A/N: I decided to write a guide on writing fanfiction. Just in case anyone would want to read it. So here it is.**

This first chapter is on writers' block.

So, how shall I begin….

Let's say a girl—we'll call her April—wanted to write a story here on fanfiction. She had an inspiration, and set to work writing the first chapter. Excited that she was writing her first story, she immediately posts the first chapter. But when she tries to work on the next chapter, she can't think of a single sentence to write. Now what?

We all have had writer's block, and if you haven't, then you will. Unless you aren't writing a story; that would make it difficult to get. Writer's block is when you have no inspiration, and you can't write anything, whether it's only for one story, or for anything. This chapter is to help you to defeat it.

Some things that can cause you to get writers' block:

1. Not writing down your ideas, or forgetting them before you can.

2. Reading a lot of other fanfictions, getting addicted to them, and never thinking about your own story.

3. Staring at the blank page on your computer screen that was supposed to be your next chapter for a long time.

4. Re-reading what you've already written over and over.

5. And just the annoying 'I've run out of ideas…shit.'

Here is some ways you can try to avoid the above:

1. Always carry a pen/pencil and paper on you, so that if you think of something, you can write it down. Helpful hint: do not loose it, once you've written it down. That usually defeats the purpose.

2. It is fine to read other fanfictions, and it can even help when you are stuck on your story sometimes, but if you get too busy just reading, and not writing, well…that gets you nowhere. Also, if you read other fics—especially ones that are similar to your story—it can be tempting to copy or paraphrase when you come across a good idea. But DO **NOT** COPY OR PARAPHRASE OTHER AUTHORS. (This will probably be covered further in a later chapter.) So when, you are writing a fic, try not to read similar stories.

3. Do not open your story document, unless you have an idea, or perhaps to check something of what you've already wrote. If you sit looking at the screen waiting for an idea to pop into your head, you will most likely get nowhere. (It's like those times when someone asks you a question that you know the answer to, but since they asked, you just blank. Or I don't know if you do that; maybe it's just me.)

4. When you are trying to come up with new ideas, looking at your old ideas is not very helpful. Only reread what you've written if you're checking something, correcting it, or are finished writing you whole story. In which case, writers' block shouldn't be a problem. If it's another one of your stories that you're rereading, try not to read it so much.

5. Running out of ideas…. Well, it has to happen eventually. It's inevitable. Sorry!

Those are the most common ways to get and avoid writers' block. So…what if you already have it? Well, that's what I'm getting to.

April has tried everything she can think of, but she still isn't getting _anywhere_. She brings a pen and paper with her everywhere, reads a limited amount of other fanfictions, doesn't touch her story without something in mind, never rereads it…and still she can't seem to come up with anything! What should she do? So, April decides to take a break. She goes out to sports, runs a mile, or does some sort of exercising (preferably outside.) When she gets back, and takes a shower, she can think more clearly. She goes to her computer and is able to type out her next chapter.

Exercising can really help when you're stuck on something: math, science, writing, anything. That should be the first thing you turn to if you have writer's block. Exercising…it's good for you, and it clears your brain, helping you to think.

Perhaps April still couldn't write anything. So what should she do, then? Well, try to do something different from what you normally do everyday. Go out, somewhere you don't usually go. Or just change some simple things, like the playlist on your ipod. Take off the songs that are on there—all of them, completely wipe it—and replace them with new songs. Maybe your sibling's or your friend's favorite songs. Don't worry, if it doesn't work after about a day, then you can always put your old songs back on. Try to find songs that you like, but if you can't, oh well. It's only a day. And it's worth it if it helps. So, April sits down, and writes her story. The end.

Oh no! Ahh! April is still stuck! It didn't work! What will she do now?

Well, if those things didn't work for you, and you're starting to think you'll never beat this awful writers' block, the first thing you should do is: DON'T PANIC. That won't help.

You should relax. Go out with your friends, or go to the beach. Don't worry about it. Read some other fanfics. Do whatever it is that you love to do. Sometimes, if you just relax, and go out, something that happens, or something that you see, can give you ideas.

Amber sat down at her computer, and wrote the next chapter of her story. Yay.

But what if April didn't have it that easy. She just…_couldn't_ write. Is there anymore ways to defeat writers' block? The answer is yes. Yes, there is.

An idea can come from anything. It could be purely imagination, or it could come from a memory, or it could be something that happened to someone else. If you wanted it to be purely original and completely made up, it might be a little harder. Besides, sometimes stories seem more real when there is a twist of truth in them. Something that actually happened. Something you can fit into the story nicely. Something that you can explain to the very last detail, with no flaws in the plot.

Either way, if you go out, just walk around your neighborhood, even, it can help.

April walked up her street, and went in a loop around a bunch of houses before heading home. While walking, she sees a rose bush with two gorgeous, blood red roses tangled around each other on their thorny vines. She comes closer to the beautiful plant, and looks at it for a while. She absentmindedly reaches out and touches it. When her finger gets pricked on a thorn she flinches back. There is a tiny drop of blood on the tip of her finger, and she sucks the blood away. She leans into the flowers, more carefully, and sniffs at the wonderfully sweet, floral smell. She eventually starts walking home, listening to the wind rustling the vegetation. When she gets back she grabs her camera and runs back to the rosebush, snaps a picture, and once again, goes home. She sits down at her computer and writes more of her story. April only had to go outside, use her senses to find some inspiration, and now what happened? She defeated her writers' block! And she got a lovely picture of roses. Or maybe the roses triggered a memory, and she decided too add that into her story. April is back to happily writing her story.

If you still can't write anything, and are wondering what to do next…give yourself a slap in the face. If April can do it, so can you.

So, if this advice has gotten you nowhere so far, it's time to move onto the next step: WRITING. If all that hasn't squeezed a single idea out of you, then you have to just write. And one more thing: if you had/have an idea, but you don't think it's very good, DON'T JUST THROW IT AWAY! Whether you think it sucks or it rocks, it is an idea, and you need it.

Now, April's three year old sister, Casey, can do this.

Get a piece of paper and a pen. You can use a pencil, but no erasing! DO NOT TYPE THIS ON YOUR COMPUTER. Doing it on paper is better than having your eyes glued to the screen. Now, write something. Anything. Not related to your story/stories, but just something random. If you can't think of anything, then I will have to tell you what to write.

Okay…still can't think of a single thing? Fine.

Write a short story about a girl called Katie. I want three short paragraphs. Go! In the first paragraph, give the background: where she lives, who her family is, how old she is, what year it is…etc. In the second paragraph, write about…well, if you can think of some short plot, use that. But if not, write about Katie going to school, or work, depending on her age, and starting out a normal day. I'm sure you can think up a start to a normal day. Casey can. And if you can't, that's just sad. Now, in the second paragraph, write something bad that happens to her. It could be loosing her pen, or misplacing her stapler. Remember, these paragraphs don't need to be long, just a few sentences will do. For the third, write how the problem is being solved. So she finds her pen hiding in her pocket or something. And now she can write her story with her found pen. Casey and April are just so clever, aren't they?

Okay, okay, wait a second. What if Casey couldn't do it. You know what, Casey, you are officially lame. Sounds like something April might say when she's mad at Casey. Anyway, if she can't do that, then to help you even more, I will give you words you have to use for each paragraph.

First paragraph: Heart, Blue, Hat.

Second paragraph: Hurry, Excellent, Note.

Third paragraph: Happy, Correction, Nice.

For the paragraph listed, you have to use those words in it. Good luck.

Woo-hoo, go Casey!

And that, my friends, is how to beat writers' block.

(If Casey and/or April are still stuck…yeah right.)

** If it didn't work because you were too lazy to do all of the things I've suggested, then don't complain that it didn't work for you. These are suggestions, only. Please R&R. I want to know if I should continue. ;)**

**-V**


End file.
